


Eremin Week: Superpowers

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin Week, M/M, Superpowers, onlyerearu prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is having some trouble controlling his newfound powers. Eren is there to help him - with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week: Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

> Eremin Week is here! Yayy~ 
> 
> If any of you have seen the cartoon Teen Titans, then you'll get a better understanding of the "glow" I'm talking about. I based it off of Terra's powers. You know how her hand glows when she uses her powers? Yeah, it's exactly like that. For those of you who haven't watched the show, here's a link to what her hand-glow-thingy is. 
> 
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/theteentitans/images/2/24/Slade-and-Terra-teen-titans-11193606-720-572.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120911011849

Eren watched Armin with a small smile on his face. The blonde was becoming more and more confident in using his powers, it was a slow process but they got there. Armin was always very closed off, it took forever but his true potential, whether it be using his mind or powers, were always off the charts. 

Armin had come to Eren first. Eren remembered the look on the blonde’s face when he first told him. He was stumbling over his words, face pale, hands shaking and looking like he was about to puke. It took Eren a while to calm him down enough to speak coherently, and Eren had to admit… at first… at first he hadn’t believed him. 

But watching him now… Eren was glad that he’d allowed Armin to show him his powers. Armin was twirling around, dodging invisible attacks. A pale hand reached out before a yellow glow surrounded it. He clenched his hand and lifted it, as though he were about to throw a ball. As he did so, cracks appeared in the ground and a large rock flew up, hovering in front of Armin’s hand. Armin hurled the rock, too big for even Reiner to carry, using his powers and sending it flying into a tree, almost causing it to split in half. Eren whistled and a small pale blush took over Armin’s cheeks. 

“Do the other ones,” Eren encouraged, and Armin’s lips twitched in a smile. “So impatient. I’m still having trouble with them.” He sighed, and Eren got up, heading over. Armin gave him a confused look, since he’d told Eren to remain a certain amount of feet away just in case. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. 

“Well, I have an idea…” Eren smirked. “How about every time you do something right, you get a kiss?” 

Armin’s cheeks turned flaming red at the words and he looked at the ground, both embarrassed and excited at the thought of kissing Eren. They’d done it twice already, although Armin wasn’t sure if it meant anything or not. To Armin, Eren was his world. Eren was there for him, he always had been his entire life. Ever since the first time they met Eren has protected him, helped him, understood him in ways that nobody else ever had. Even Mikasa didn’t understand him like Eren did. He didn’t blame her, but he automatically gravitated more towards Eren. He’d thought of them both as siblings when he was a child but now… it was different. He thought of Eren differently. It was probably ever since they took back Wall Maria if he had to think of a time when his feelings had started to change into a more romantic nature. Perhaps even before that. Jean had mentioned once that it was “Gross” how he “hung all over Eren”. But Armin didn’t think it was gross, and neither did Eren. They just enjoyed each other’s company.

Armin had no idea that Eren felt the same way, because neither of them had mentioned a word of it. This is probably the first time that Eren asked for a kiss, or informed him that he’d kiss him really. The first time was more of a “thank fuck you’re alive” kiss, where emotion and relief dominated the kiss. It was right after Wall Maria, right after almost everyone died. The two had thought each other were dead, but when they found each other at the end of the battlefield they just… kissed. Neither of them really knew how to kiss, but it was desperate and passionate, so their teeth accidentally clicking together wasn’t on the front of their minds. Armin still wasn’t sure if there was any real feeling behind the kiss that wasn’t just pure relief. For him, the kiss stirred something, but he wasn’t sure how Eren felt about it. The second kiss was a few months after, just when Armin had thought that it was a one-time thing Eren had to prove him wrong. Eren always proved him wrong. They’d had a bit too much to drink at a party in honor of the soldiers who had fallen during the takeback of Wall Maria, not enough to get them purely drunk but enough to lower their inhibitions. They found a dark corner and by the end of the night they were making out. This kiss was sloppier then the first kiss was, probably due to the alcohol. It would be nice to find out what kissing Eren under normal circumstances would be like… 

Eren was still looking at him, waiting for an answer, so Armin gave a small but embarrassed nod. “Alright,” he said, and Eren looked visibly relieved. Armin wondered why that was, but decided to focus on his powers instead. “Which one now? You saw Earth…” 

“Water,” Eren said immediately, and Armin’s lips twitched. Water had been what Armin had started out with when he showed Eren his powers (or tried to). He held out a hand, and a blue glow surrounded it. He held his palm face-up and concentrated until a ball of water hovered over it. Armin threw the ball of water into the air and caught it with his other hand, like it was nothing more than a normal ball that people would play catch with. He juggled the ball of water between his hands before turning to Eren, who was staring at the water with shining green eyes. Eren noticed him looking and smirked before lifting up Armin’s chin with his fingers and closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against Armin’s in a soft kiss. Armin’s concentration was shifted and the ball of water dropped onto his hand, splashing and losing it’s shape. Immediately Eren pulled away, leaving Armin blinking at him dumbly. “What…?” 

“I’ll kiss you as long as you keep your powers up,” Eren said in explanation, and Armin wanted both to cry and hit him. That wasn’t fair, he needed his full attention on his powers in order to keep them steady. Armin glanced at his hand, it was soaked, but he knew what would help… 

A ball of fire appeared in his hand this time, white and blue flames poking from the top of it. His hand glowered red. Immediately the water dried up, and Armin turned back to Eren. The firelight was reflecting in his eyes, giving them an unearthly appearance. Eren pressed his lips against Armin’s again, but quicker, and Armin gasped into the kiss. Eren took this moment to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to slide into Armin’s mouth. It was… weird… but it felt good and Armin happily reciprocated. The flames danced higher and higher the more into the kiss Armin got, until the heat started to reach the two of them. Armin put the flame out and Eren pulled away, allowing both of them to breath air again. Their cheeks were flushed, but Armin somehow managed to concentrate enough for a white glow to surround his hand. As though summoned, the wind picked up enough for the sand around them to started flying, but Eren didn’t kiss him this time. Armin was both disappointed and relieved, because he wasn’t sure how much more kissing he could do. Both of their lips were puffy and chapped. 

Instead, Eren did something that completely took Armin off guard. He spoke. 

“I love you,” were the words, and the wind immediately died, so much that Armin thought what he’d heard was a mistake. 

“W-What?” 

“I love you,” Eren repeated, a bit louder. His cheeks were a darker red then normal, but his eyes were still trained on Armin’s face. Armin wondered what Eren was seeing in his facial expression. Shock? Disbelief? Confusion? 

“You love me?” Armin asked, needing to be sure. 

Eren nodded without the slightest hesitation and Armin felt pink dust his cheeks, but he smiled at Eren. “I love you too.”


End file.
